1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watertight rope light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional watertight rope light as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,623 utilizes a translucent sheath to encase conducting strings and a plurality of lights, such as light emitting diodes.
However, the light emitting diodes are difficult to use in applications requiring a spherical light field due to its lambertian distributing nature. As such, the light emitting diodes of '623 are disposed slanted to the lengthy direction of the rope light so as to provide better illumination performance. However, such design would lead to a disadvantage that only the head sides of the light emitting diodes can be illuminated, while the leg sides thereof are still shadowed.
Besides, the lights of '623 are connected with each other in series. As such, the whole set of lights goes out of function when one of the lights is dead.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.